ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Killer Mystery/Transcript
Transcript It is a normal day in Downtown City. Traffic is running smoothly, the Downtown City Southern railroad is on a roll, and that fat street dancer is still embarrassing himself. At littlest pet shop Sunil: Has anyone seen my ball? The Pets: *shrugged* Harold: Hey Mitzi, I just spotted something beautiful. Mitzi: What's that? Harold: I'm staring right at her. Mitzi: Aw, come here you. * gives Harold a kiss * Sunil: * Gags, then vomits* The Pets: Aw... Blythe: Hey, guys. So! Today's a special day! Pepper: What is it? Blythe: *fake evil grin* I'm getting rid of you! The Pets: Ack! *Mitzi skunks herself* Blythe: I'm just kidding guys! I'll never get rid of you! Russell: Blythe! That was not funny at all! Blythe: Sorry. Roger: I've got to run to the gas station. Do you and the pets want to come? All: Sure. Roger: And after that, we're going to the school fair! All: Yay! Later, at the gas station, a fuel tanker pulls up and starts to fill up the gas pumps. Mitzi: Ah' am really fond of the smells of a refueling station. Do y'all feel a little dizzy? Collin: Nah... I like the smell. Blythe: Hey, guys! I brought you guys drinks! Just then, a shadowy figure moves about the gas station Mitzi and Collin were counting the number of railcars on a passing train. Mitzi: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8 A lit match flies through the air and lands in a puddle of fuel and lights it on fire. Blythe: What the huh?! Mitzi: Oh my! Fuel Truck Driver: It's gonna blow! Everyone runs away, but not before it explodes and kills Roger, Harold, Collin, and Russell. Everyone gets blown back. Mitzi: * regains consciousness* Harold... Harold? Harold?! No.... Please! Sunil: He's dead. But, my best friends dead too. *sobs* Mitzi: No...no..no..no! No please! * Sobs* Zoe: Russell? RUSSELL!!! *sobs* Blythe: Guys? Dad? *sobs* Sirens of emergency vehicles fade in and get louder and a fire truck pulls into the frame. Later at a funeral Funeral guy: I am sorry about your dad and your friends, but Mrs. Twombly and your friends died too... Mitzi: *so depressed* Oh Harold... you were going to spend a day with me and Phil, but now your gone. I'm gonna miss you. Mitzi puts a rose on Harold's coffin and starts to fill with tears. Sunil: Collin.. I had so much fun with you, but... Since you're dead, I'm gonna have to go back to my boring best friend, Vinnie. Vinnie: Hey! Sunil: No offense. Blythe: Dad... I will always love you and now.... I am a orphan.. *sobs nonstop* Zoe: *sobs* Oh, Russell! Why did you die on me? Mitzi brings on an angry face C.Cuddles: Madame Mitzi, you okay? Mitzi: Ah' am not alright, look at this! Ah' have lost my soul mate, Russell, Collin, and Blythe's dad! Whoever is responsible will pay! A thick green fog fills the area. Penny: *holding nose* Mitzi? Can you move downwind please? Mitzi: Oh.. uh.. pardon me. Blythe: She is right. We've got to call the police. Sunil: Yeah! Later, a police car with its siren on pulls up. There is a knock at the door. Blythe: Hey. Police officer: What's up? 4 of my family members were murdered in a gas station explosion. Police officer: I am detective Sherman Hill and I will help you solve your case. Later, at the police station, Sherman leads Blythe and the pets to a Robotic Enforcement Canine Organism ( R.E.C.O ). Mitzi: Wow.... Blythe: Wow.. Sherman: This is R.E.C.O, otherwise known as a Robotic Enforcement Canine Organism. They were meant to be used in the Military as an assistant for deployed troops. R.E.C.O: (powers on) Greetings. I am R.E.C.O. what seems to be the trouble? Mitzi: Wow! That is so cool! R.E.C.O: Thanks Mitzi. Mitzi: How do you know my name? R.E.C.O: * scans Mitzi* Name: Mitzi Henderson, Species: Skunk, Weight: 6 lbs. A yellow fog comes in. All: *holding nose* Mitzi! Mitzi: I beg your pardon. I'm just a little embarrassed about mah' weight. * Cheeks turn red * Blythe: Me next! R.E.C.O: *scans Blythe* Name: Lucy Tucci, Species: Human. Blythe: Huh? That's not right. Sherman: He's got a few bugs, but he should still be helpful. Blythe: Thank you very much Sherman. Sherman: no problem. I will have the police track the suspect, that will make it easier. You can take R.E.C.O to help you. Later C.Cuddles: Are you sure monsieur R.E.C.O. is able to find the culprit. Mitzi spots the shadowy figure from the gas station. Mitzi: There he is! R.E.C.O: Let's catch him. Mitzi and R.E.C.O. run after the figure. They come up on train tracks R.E.C.O: Don't worry, im right behind you. All I have to to is cross this train track Suddenly, R.E.C.O. gets hit by a speeding train. The train throws it's brakes. Mitzi: * Screams * R.E.C.O! Dave: Whoa! Sorry about that, Mitzi! R.E.C.O gets up R.E.C.O: Man, that's what it feels like to get hit by a train. I'm checking my systems. System: Systems are in excellent condition. Mitzi: Wow, just... wow! R.E.C.O: We have to get back to the pet shop. Dave: A machine that systems back when hit? Amazing.,, (at the pet shop) Mitzi: we almost had him. Another 2 seconds and we would have caught him. Blythe: I'm going to call Josh and see how he is doing. *Speed dials* Josh's message tone: Hi, you've reached Josh Sharp. I am kinda busy at the moment, so uh... you know what to do after the tone. *tone beeps* Blythe: he won't answer